


Tales of Blood and Flames

by SongOfTheSavannah



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tribe of Running Water is long gone, Based off of a game, But maybe love?, Every single character an OC, F/M, Probably lots of drama, This will likely get really long, Tribe not Clan!!, Tribe of Bleeding Fire, Updates whenever I remember, death is likely to come up as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheSavannah/pseuds/SongOfTheSavannah
Summary: We are the Tribe of Bleeding FireWe are predators...and You are our prey~~A Fic based off of my AS CaT Tribe, the Tribe of Bleeding Fire. Each Chapter is a moon, based off of my game posts. If you want more info, comment with a question, I'd love to answer anything you can throw at me!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This post is sort of an introduction, split into different parts. First off, the link at the top goes to CaT [the AS version, which I run]. If you have an AS account, please join! You need know nothing of warriors to join, as the tribe mentions in the books are very vague anyways, just read the introduction and find out if it's for you. If not, contact me, and I can get you links to versions with people, dogs, even dragons!
> 
> The second part is the Code, which WILL be updated, though don't worry, I'll let you know if there are any changes ;)
> 
> The third part is the text I used to introduce my tribe in the game, including the images used. The following chapter will be the first actual chapter, involving you know, dialogue, and action, and all that good stuff!
> 
> And the final part is the ranks, which WILL be updated as time goes on and cats join the tribe.

* * *

 

_[ Many Moons have passed since the destruction of the Tribe of Rushing Water, and the Tribe of Endless Hunting knows they need to do something, or their legacy will be destroyed, and all feral cats will have to belong to the clans. It took them many seasons, but finally, they decided to send messages to the kittypets and loners nearby. They told them of their new mission, or perhaps the cat came up with it after hearing others do it. But whatever the case, the Tribes are springing back up again, but they can only grow with your help. Guide your cats, keep them safe and strong, and create the most powerful Tribe in the world. ](https://www.advanced-scribes.com/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=33619) _

 

* * *

 

**_THE TRIBE CODE_ **

1) The Teller is the absolute leader, to disobey their word is to betray the clan  
[punishment for breaking: two moons confined to camp, caring for Ancients, Kit-Mothers, and Kits]  
2) The Prey-Watcher and Camp Guard are as good as second-in-command, respect them as such  
[punishment for breaking: one moon confined to camp, caring for Ancients, Kit-Mothers, and Kits]  
3) Kits are the future of the tribe, do not harm them  
[punishment for breaking: removal of claws and sight]  
4) Never kill a Tribe-mate  
[punishment for breaking: instant death]  
5) Exception to 5: You may kill a Tribe-mate if: They killed your kin, they have proved to be without honor, or they have been proven to be plotting against the tribe  
[punishment for breaking: none]

{to be added to as time goes on}

* * *

 

 

My Tribe is the Tribe of Bleeding Fire. They are fierce cats who follow a strict code. Any cat in the tribe caught breaking the code is punished, each punishment is different, depending on which part of the Code the cat broke.  
The teller of the Tribe is always named The Teller of Glowing Lava, or Lavateller for short. The Camp guard usually has a name involving stone or rock, and the Prey-Watcher typically has a name that involves weather.  
  
The Tribe of Bleeding Fire got their name from the first teller witnessing a falling star. Where the star landed is the tribe's territory, the camp being the crater, and the place where the teller watches for signs the top of a hunk of the comet. The rest of the camp is set up around the Star Rock  
  
The Tribe of Bleeding Fire is extremely entrusting of outsiders, until the cat[s] prove themselves loyal to the tribe

* * *

 

 

 

 

**THE LIVING**  
_those who are_  
  
**teller:**  
teller of glowing lava [1]  
  
**camp-guard:**  
  
**prey-watcher:**  
rain that falls from above  
  
**fire-guards:**

heart of deer that leaps [mentor to pebble that gleams in river]  
  
**prey-hunters:**

wind that brushes through fur [mates with mud that streaks the grass]

mud that streaks the grass [mates with wind that brushes through fur]  
  
**to-be's:**

pebble that gleams in river  
  
**kit-mothers:**  
  
**kits:**  
  
**ancients:**

venom of the striking viper

**THE DECEASED**  
_those who once were_  
  
**tellers:**  
  
**camp-guards:**  
  
**prey-watchers:**  
  
**fire-guards:**  
  
**prey-hunters:**  
  
**to-be's:**  
  
**kit-mothers:**  
  
**kits:**  
  
**ancients:**

 


	2. The Founding of the Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tribe of Bleeding Fire is founded~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is kind of a behind-the-scenes chapter, it takes place before the tribe actually starts, next chapter will be an extension of my first tribe post, and reply.

* * *

_A kitten with soft white fur blinked up at his mother, golden eyes searching hopefully, trying to hope that this was all some sort of twisted joke, perhaps set up by Flame or maybe even usually kind Smokescreen. But one  look from her angry green eyes told him no. This was not some prank, she would not be taking them back to the den like usual. She was leaving them. "You're old enough to survive on your own" she had said, only moments prior "So my job caring for you is done. Leave. I never want to see your scrawny hides again"_

_And then she left. Skyfire looked at his brothers, Flame, with his raven fur looked impassive, as though he'd always known this day would come, and Smokescreen, a gray tabby with small white and black patches looked slightly confused, but surely not as confused as the white cat could have felt in that moment. Their mother now wanted nothing to do with them...which meant that the day they had dreaded had come. Ever since hearing about it from Mouse, the scrawny she-cat who wandered the twoleg-place in which they lived, Skyfire and his brothers knew that the possibility was there, but what mother would just abandon her kits?_

Apparently our mother. _Skyfire thought, his tail twitching at the tip. "What do we do now?" he asked his brothers. Flame turned a scornful look towards him "We do what she said" he growled "We Survive. And we start by getting rid of the weak link" Skyfire took a step back "What's that supposed to mean?" he wailed "I can help! Honest, I'm not-" his pleas were cut off by a raking of raven paws shooting out, claws extending, and lashing across the small cats face._

_Skyfire stumbled backwards with a wail, and he ducked his bleeding head, whimpering, and waiting for attacks...that never came "The only reason I'm letting you live" Flame's voice broke through Skyfire's whimpers, causing the golden-eyed tom to look up "Is because we are brothers. Leave. Now. I never want to see you in this city again"_

_Skyfire took a hesitant step forwards, and when Flame and Smokescreen didn't move, he took another, and another, until he was all out running, leaving drips of scarlet blood on the ground, in the shapes of pawprints as it slid down his fur and onto his paws._

* * *

 

Skyfire shook his head with a growl. What a time to be thinking of the past! He had been living in a forest for the past thirty-one moons, learning how to survive on his own, and hearing rumors about groups of cats springing up and living in a rather unique lifestyle, and for some time now he had been planning on creating his own, with no idea what to name it or where to locate it, or even how to run it! But last moon, Skyfire had witnessed an unusual sight. A star, falling from the earth, and landing hear, in the forest. He had followed it, and at the time it had been all smoke, impossible to see through. But now...his claws tingled as he approached. It was much less smoky now. In fact, he could see a large rock, in the middle of a smoking crater. Picking his way down, Skyfire purred for the first time in moons. This was perfect. Noting the glowing orange and the smoke still rising up, and remembering the vision of the past, before he became the fearsome warrior he was now, the scarred cat spoke aloud "The Tribe of Bleeding Fire" he smirked "Yes...a fitting name. We will be ruthless, and though our enemies cause us to bleed, we will still blaze through them like fire!"

A beautiful camp, a perfect name...now all he had to do was get to those 'ancient stones' everyone kept talking about.

 

* * *

 

 "Welcome, Fire that Streaks through Sky" the whispering voice said, Skyfire dug his claws into the earth, in order to stay standing as a rush of wind barrelled into him "Who's there?" Skyfire snarled "We are the Tribe of Endless Hunting" said the voice "The spirits of the cats who once were" Skyfire's tail lashed, as the wind died down, and a moment later, a gray tabby tom was simply...there "You are here because you are founding a tribe" the tomcat said "And we are here to watch over you. We may even send you a prophecy from time to time, but there will be times when you can come here, and request a cat from us. But that time is not now. Your camp is un-prepared. And so are you"

Skyfire's ears snapped back "What is that supposed to mean?" he growled

"You are to be a teller, and so you will need a teller name" the cat padded around Skyfire, in a circle, before sitting down in his original spot "I think...Teller of Glowing Lava" will do "Lavateller for short"

Skyfire considered this. Glowing Lava, that was a fine name for a leader, and Lavateller made it sound as though he would be reading signs directly from lava!

"It is acceptable" he said swiftly. The cat nodded "Great, now then, Teller of Glowing Lava. Return to your camp and make it fit for cats to live in. Return to us to request your first member in one moons time"

The newly named Lavateller nodded, and turned around. Padding out of the circle of stones.

* * *

 


	3. The first Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extension of the post the below link will take you to
> 
> https://advanced-scribes.com/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=33619&start=80#p1288270
> 
> If you have an AS account, I highly encourage you to join CaT! You don't even have to know anything about warriors to do so~  
> Alright, shameless promotion over, here's the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, here's some quick info:  
> If an entire section is in italics, it happened in the past ;)
> 
> Cats of the Tribe:  
> Teller of Glowing Lava - Male - 40 Moons  
> {smoky white cat with claw-mark scars across his face}

Lavateller's claws gripped the stone as he stared down into camp from it. The stone he was sitting on was the very same one that had fallen from the sky several moons ago, and it was in the crater around it that he had set up camp like the Tribe of Endless Hunting cat had told him to. _Not to mention_ he thought with a wry smile _it doesn't look half bad either_. The rock from the sky was in the middle of everything, of course. Then, at the base of the slope that led out of the crater, partially hidden by fallen rocks, were two caves, the first for Ancients, the second would act as a nursery. Then directly to the right, the cracks in the earth formed a half-underground cave, which was the To-Be's den. To the right of that, Lavateller had dragged in branches, and leaned them against the wall and boulders to form the Prey-Hunter and Prey-Watcher's den. To that den's right was the Fire-Guard and Camp-Guard den, made from another cave in the crater. To the right of that was his den, formed from pieces of Sky Rock and normal rock, with a tunnel of broken rock to store herbs in later on.

Lavateller nodded to himself. This should satisfy the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Lifting his head upwards, Lavateller examined the sky. When he had first moved into the crater, it had been fairly smoky, but he hadn't been able to keep his paws away any longer. And he had gotten used to the smoke. But now, the air felt...different. It felt...safe. Safe for more cats to begin moving in, and turning something that had so far just been a name he called the land, into a group of cats, working together to keep the land they had claimed.

Or rather...keep the land _he_ had claimed.

If he was being honest, Lavateller would admit to himself that, for a time, he had been worried that the land would prove non-habitable, but since the Sky Rock had stopped smoking, and it no longer hurt to walk on it, he was sure that it meant the time to return to the Ancient Stones had come.

* * *

 

White tail rippling as he approached the old rocks, Lavateller flashed back to his last visit, and remembering the eerie winds, he unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground below, not wanting a repeat of last time. "I'm not quite sure how this works" he called aloud "You didn't exactly leave instructions last time" his golden gaze flickered across the area before him, but no winds stirred, no cats appeared. He sighed "If you really are there, then please send my tribe a Prey-Watcher" he tilted his head, thinking, before adding "Preferably one of the cats from nearby, who already knows the area.

He turned to leave, taking a deep breath, before pausing, and calling back "And make sure it's someone I can count on. I don't want a cat who is going to claw me in the back one day"

* * *

It was night by the time he returned. As he padded back into camp, Lavateller paused slightly, flicking an ear back the way he had come, had he heard footfall? Had the ancient cats already answered his request? 

But after a moment, he realized the sound was no cat, as a large deer burst out of the bracken and raced away. Lavateller shook his head with a growl.  _Get a hold of yourself_ he growled in his mind, resuming course. Entering his den, he curled up, staring out at the shadowed form of the Sky Rock. Who CARED if the Tribe of Endless Hunting answered his request or not, if they didn't, he could go out and find his own cat. He wasn't some useless lump of fur who stayed in camp like the other tribe's teller's did. He stayed in camop to read signs and keep an eye on his cats, but if needed, he would gladly lead them into battle. 

 

And die, fighting for his Tribe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright before you ask, I honestly have no clue if it's forshadowing or not, as I don't really plan what's going to happen to my poor kitties.   
> Anyways, there's the first moon, next chapter is: Arrival of the Prey-Watcher


End file.
